


The Gallery

by Orajje



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Art, probably not going to continue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orajje/pseuds/Orajje
Summary: Madoka finds herself in an odd place.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	The Gallery

**Author's Note:**

> artist: geee13, https://geee13.tumblr.com/

Madoka woke up. Which was odd, she didn’t remember falling asleep, not to mention the odd surroundings of a pure black sky and a weird building in front of her. The last thing she had been doing was… she had been with Mami and Sayaka in a labyrinth. Mami had been clearing it. But then Homura had shown up. She hadn’t done anything, but Mami, Sayaka, and Homura had managed to get into an argument. An argument that caused Mami to shoot at Homura.

She was pretty sure it was supposed to be a warning shot, but Homura had lifted her shield, opening part of it.

Then the bullet hit the newly opened glass, shattering it, and causing an explosion. Then she felt the force of something hit her, knocking her unconscious.

She looked around at the weird environment. It wasn’t as strange as a witch's labyrinth. But she noticed that outside of the “parking lot” she was currently in, and the building it was connected to, everything just abruptly stopped off into an abyss. An abyss that didn’t appear to have a bottom. She wished she knew where she was, or that someone else was here with her. But she didn’t, and they weren't. 

Which only left the building. A relatively plain, looking place, if very large. As she got closer, she noticed a sign. “The Gallery”. What an odd name. She entered, as she didn’t have anything else to do. She had no idea where she was, but unless she wanted to jump into the infinite abyss, she was stuck. At least there didn’t appear to be any familiars.

Then she went inside, and found herself in a room with weird paintings and many different hallways going off to different parts of the building. The art varied heavily, from simple pictures of food or clothes, to unnerving paintings that seemed to replicate the feeling of labyrinths. So unnerving she felt she could almost reach out and touch it- oh god. Her hand had seemed to go into the painting. The atmosphere inside it felt different, for the moment her hand was in it before she pulled it right out, creating ripples in it.

… _did… did this place have portals into labyrinths…? Did it contain labyrinths…?_

She quickly walked down one of the hallways, panic building within her. More paintings, some odd exhibits. She then reached a weird section filled with things that seemed to be about… Mami? The exhibits were filled with things seemingly connected to Mami, like her muskets, musket balls, and a Tiro Finale cannon. Two costumes, one familiar and one not, the unfamiliar one apparently named the “Costume of Holy Mami”, whatever that meant. There were also countless odd pictures. Some showing happy sights like them all hanging out, while others showed more disturbing images like a witch seemingly about to bite off Mami’s head, or Mami shooting another girl through the soul gem in a train station. Not even mentioning that Homura didn’t even look consistent. In some she hung out with her and the others wearing blades and glasses, while in others she looked more like how Madoka knew her.

She moved on after breaking the glass on one of the display cases and grabbing a loaded musket. But in the next room, still filled with similar objects, was a small witch. It was encased in glass, and wasn’t making any hostile moves, But she knew she wouldn’t stand a chance if it attacked her. Near the glass was a plaque, she got close enough to read it while trying not to make a sound. But the witch noticed her and walked right up to the glass. Madoka froze, but after a minute of it not doing anything she wondered if it couldn't, and finally got close enough to read.

“Candeloro, the dress up witch. Whose nature is invitation.”

“The Witch of Mami Tomoe.”

She felt her heart rate spike at that. She had no idea what this meant, but knew it was bad. She quickly ran through more rooms. Filled with more ominous things. 

There was a section for Sayaka, filled with countless things she could see her using if she became a magical girl like swords and a knightlike outfit. As well as more disturbing and unnerving art. Not even mentioning the mermaid witch in its tank.

Next was a section for a girl named Kyoko, with spears and pictures of her being a part of the group. She had seen her in some of the other art as well. But these tended more towards unnervingly realistic then disturbing. Other than the occasional one that seemed to depict an unnervingly depicted family, or a fire.

Yet again, there was a witch. A witch for a candle for a head.

Then she reached another section. One seemingly focused on her. It was deeply, _deeply_ disturbing to look at art of her own death. To look at a costume she had sketched, and a bow that felt familiar. Her new red ribbons were on prominent display, and there was a second, white outfit that seemed to radiate power itself. Then she noticed glass two panels in the wall, both of them seeming to look out upon the solar system, and both were labeled with Kriemheld Gretchen, the witch of salvation. _Her Witch._ She didn’t quite see why the solar system mattered though- then she noticed the state of the earth in the first, completely shrouded in darkness and shadow. No recognizable details. She quickly looked at the second, but this one didn’t even _have_ the earth. It was just **_gone_ ** . And she saw something **_Massive_ ** in the distance.

She… she couldn’t let that happen. If that was too scale… whatever caused witches to be created from people, like this place seemed to imply… she couldn’t let it happen to her. Her witch would destroy the world.

She quickly moved on again, from those strange pictures and their nonsensical imagery.

Then she hit Homura’s section. Where the art was filled with devastation and labyrinths and **_death_ **. There were so many dead bodies. Guns. Explosives. It was all so strange and disturbing. There was a picture full of black lizards with purple eyes, or one filled with disturbing dolls, and other odd ones. But there were some more normal things. Art of them seemingly being friends, and happy times together. The display cases also held Homura’s shield and an odd black bow, one similar to the one that had been in her section. As well as the glasses and purple ribbons she had seen in some of the art, and two outfits, the white one she had seen Homura wear, and a weird black one with wings. She didn’t know what that meant, but now that she was looking, a good portion of the pictures had wings. Although most of them were between these ones and two others, one pair that seemed almost angelic, and another that was black and almost labyrinth like.

She had no idea what to do with all the contradictory looking things, and almost had a heart attack when she walked right into a witch's container. One that looked like a large skeletal version of Homura with her arms in restraints and spider lilies where the top half of her head should be. The Nutcracker witch. It gave off the distinct impression of watching her, even if it didn’t have any eyes. She quickly moved away from it, and realized there was another panel. Except this one seemed to outright have a labyrinth on the other side.

“Homulilly, witch of the Mortal World.”

Madoka felt it wasn’t a great sign that this was proving to be such an exception to the others- _the witch suddenly appeared in front of the glass!_ It wasn’t directly in front, but that just gave her more room to look upon its massive form. It looked at her right back, its massive purple outfit and hat drawing attention. Not even mentioning all the odd jewelry and the knitted infinity sign made out of its own hair.

 _Suddenly, a needle was through the glass, right beside her._ She felt fear spike as a familiar appeared. She fired the musket, but it dodged. Before she could do anything else, like attempt to club it in self defense, it walked right past her…? It walked over to the display case with the shield, breaking the glass and grabbing it. Suddenly she noticed a massive amount of purple sand coming from behind the witch and out into the gallery! Thankfully it just flew past her as well, into the shield the familiar was carrying back.

The shield it handed to her.

She slowly reached out and grabbed it, she doubted she could run, so hopefully this would appease the witch. Thankfully, this seemed to work. After grabbing it, the flow of sand started to slow down and stop, and then the needle and familiar went back into the labyrinth. Well, the needle did. The familiar just seemed to fade away afterwards. She quickly walked further in, where she eventually saw an odd door. 

A closed door. It took some effort, but she opened the door into a room filled with drawers with another door at the end. She took a look in the drawers, and they seemed to have grief seeds, sorted alphabetically. She quickly looked through, but the pattern held true. There were even grief seeds of the witches she had seen earlier. _What was this place!?_ _How did it have such things!? Why did it exist?!_ She almost broke down crying from the weirdness of the place. Before she allowed herself to breath. Slowly wearing down the panic and confusion. Then she realized she had seen the sand enter the back, so she tried putting a grief seed in the same way, causing it to disappear. She had no idea what was going on, so she grabbed all of them, which took her over thirty minutes. By the time she was done the shield didn’t appear any heavier, but the grief seeds at least weren’t here anymore.

Then she opened the next door, which led her to a room with usb’s and books. Just, many information containers. At the end of this room was a final door, marked “exit”. She quickly grabbed everything she could, not wanting to leave any of this important looking stuff in such a place, and opened the door.

The shield reacted, and suddenly everything shattered, and went white.

\---

She woke up in her bed, panic flooding her system at the sudden difference. Then she checked her phone, and realized she hadn’t even woke up. It was all just a dream. It had to be right? After all, it was morning. The same day. Which meant it was all imaginary, even if she remembered it surprisingly well.

As she got up to start the day, again, she noticed something.

The shield was right beside her bed, leaning against it.

…

What? 

Did that mean… it was all real?

She felt fear at the thought, as she had no idea what that could mean. But she kept herself from panicking, as at least she had some proof… right?

She decided to show Homura the shield copy as soon as she could, she seemed far more cautious about everything than Mami did. To the point that she would likely have a greater chance of knowing about it… maybe. She wasn’t as comfortable about Mami as she was before, but she would never admit that.

She figured she would find out. So she got ready for the day.


End file.
